The WITCH Collection
by Dark-Automaton
Summary: A collection of short-stories based around both the comic and cartoon universes of W.I.T.C.H. Ratings, pairings, genres, and settings will vary. Most of the stories will include OCs.
1. Enigmatic Beast, 1

AN: First things first, welcome to my first short-story collection! As it may be, this is where I'll be holding several short-stories that I can't seem to get into a single form. Of course, there will be more than one part per story, but they will most likely be inconsistent. If you want to see part of only a single short-story, the title and part will be in the Chapter's bar.

WITCH is not my work, only this non-profit story. This is mostly an AU, as it's been a while since I've seen the series, so please don't get upset for any inconsistencies. I only own Rosy and Clara.

**Title: Enigmatic Beast  
><strong>

**Part: Prologue**

**Rating: K+**

South Carolina, 1924

"Hey, Rosy! Here girl!"

A child's voice echoed about the large manor. It held a slight southern accent to it, like the child was to become a southern belle in the future. The voice called out again, repeating the phrase again.

Down the long mansion hall, a young girl no older than seven ran. Her blonde hair curled at the tips, and her wide doe-like eyes were colored a clear sky blue. No doubt, she would be married off to only the most trustworthy of men. A wide grin was spread on her freckled face, as she looked for her pet.

A bark sounded off around the corner, and the child sprang towards it. A ball of white fur sprang towards her at the same time, the two meeting in the middle with a thud.

The girl landed on her butt, no doubt dusting up her dress, and the small animal began to lick her face happily. She giggled, and hugged the creature,

"Rosy! Where've ya been? Slim givin' you trouble again?"

The animal barked in response, not really helping the child any better. The animal, Rosy, could only be described for what she was: A literal hybrid of the family's Pedigree White German Shepard, and a large wild Red Fox. They honestly didn't know how or why the dog did it, but it was probably an accident.

Rosy looked, for the most part, like a dog-sized fox with white fur. A red collar was put around her neck to help people find or recognize her - not that her unusual appearance didn't help any - and she had sharp gold-green eyes.

Clara, the young girl, had received the small animal after visiting the mother-dog's nest after Rosy was born. Being only five, the girl asked if she could keep what her father called a "monstrosity". With her best puppy eyes, Clara had been given the hybrid on her sixth birthday.

Clara could only hug the dog-fox tighter, being careful not to squish it. She let go after feeling her pet squirm a little, and gave another goofy grin. She could only hope that they would be friends forever.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Clara sat under one of the property's many oak trees. Next to her, watching out for any adult passers by, Rosy sat vigilantly. The two weren't supposed to be out of the house when Clara's father was away, but that didn't stop the stubborn girl and her pet.<p>

She held a book in her hands, a small collection of fairy tales. She was always enamored by the stories; with their princesses, evil tyrants, knights in shining armor, and ancient talking animals. They made her think, and when a rich girl like Clara thought, it was the beginning of trouble.

She finished a tale that included a fox, which had turned from beast to man in order to help the main hero in his journey. The girl looked towards her companion, and sighed,

"I wish you could talk. I'd bet you'd be smarter than Slim could ever be."

Unbeknownst to the girl, her wish was about to come true...


	2. Sorceress of Time, 1

AN: A little story idea I got from reading this one Touhou comic. W.I.T.C.H. is not mine, and Chrona is.

**Title: Sorceress of Time**

**Rating: T**

_"Good evening, ancient one," a woman had said. Her voice was just dripping with authority, but was not unlike the gentle ringing of church bells._

_"Good evening, Your Highness," another female voice spoke. This one was more submissive and weary, but still sounded too young to be called "ancient"._

_"What brings you to the palace this late at night?" the first asked, suspicious._

_"I had a premonition just the night before this. It involves the royal family," the second said simply._

_A short pause, before the first conceded,_

_"Guards, move outside the doors. This meeting shall be held in private."_

_The sounds of men in heavy armor shuffling out of the room through a creaky door, before silence reigned. It seemed like the women were waiting for things to be safe, before continuing._

_"My premonition involved two people: a young man and a teenage girl. They were fighting over the throne; your throne." the second said, seriousness overtaking her tone._

_"How long from now shall this be?" the first one, likely a queen or lady, asked._

_"Not long, perhaps 15 years or so. The girl was fairly young, and the man resembled..." the second trailed off._

_"My son? Why would he be going after the throne? He knows the rules well enough that there are only queens ruling Meridian, not kings." the first said, as if it were saying the sky was blue._

_"My Queen, if you don't mind, I would suggest you listen," the second reminded, before continuing,_

_"The man was mad; not angry, but _mad_. I think it may be from a case of Inferiority Superiority complex. Teaching him that men are only good for hands on fighting is not helping his health."_

_The first woman, now to be known as Queen, said, "Then what shall I do with him? Court Mage is an exclusively female position."_

_"Are the peasants and court going to protest your orders, my Queen?" the second voice asked._

_"Are you, my _peasant_?" the Queen asked, irritated._

_Footsteps approached the arguing women, and a third voice spoke. It was clearly male, and had a gentle deepness to it. He said, "Are you two arguing again? Chrona, why don't you go and check on my father? His condition is not going to get any better without his finest servant helping him."_

_The second voice, Chrona, responded politely, "Yes, My Lord."_

_Her light footsteps could be heard walking away, and as soon as they faded, the Queen spoke,_

_"What a disrespectful girl. Just because she's a fairly powerful mage, she thinks she can scold the queen."_

_"You Grace, she has been around since my great-great-grandfather's birth, and then some. She probably thinks the same for you. You know how your mother, even after your coronation, would still boss you around?" the male voice chided gently._

_The Queen giggled, "I remember, 'Just because you're queen now, it doesn't mean you're better than everyone else!'"_

_"Let us go home, my dear. Our son has been dying for those botany lessons you promised," the man said._

_"Such a gentleman. He will make a fine lord someday." the Queen said._

* * *

><p>Hay Lin woke up groggily that Saturday morning, putting a hand on her foggy head. She's been having these dreams for a week; about this "Chrona" figure, a queen, mages, and premonitions. She groaned,<p>

"Ugh, I really need to stop having leftover sweet and sour chicken before bed."


End file.
